An information processing system having a configuration illustrated in FIG. 1 is known as a system including a plurality of CPUs. This information processing system is a system enabling each of CPUs 60X (X=A−C) to use one or more arbitrary HDDs (Hard Disk Drives) 70 (70A-70C).
To be specific, an expander 65 in the information processing system is a switch including a plurality of ports and capable of being specified a connecting relation between these ports from outside. Further, in the case of getting the CPU 60A to use an HDD 70A, a connection management server 75 allocates, as illustrated in FIG. 2A, a certain zone ID (“1” in “ZONE 1”) to a port of the expander 65 to which the CPU 60A is connected and a port thereof to which the HDD 70A is connected, thereby establishing a connection between the CPU 60A and the HDD 70A. In the case of getting the CPU 60A to use also an HDD 70B, the connection management server 75 allocates, as illustrated in FIG. 2B, the same zone ID to a port of the expander 65 to which the HDD 70B is connected, thereby establishing a connection between the CPU 60A and the HDD 70B.
Further, the connection management server 75 allocates, in the case of getting a CPU 60B to use an HDD 70C, as illustrated in FIG. 2C, another zone ID to a port of the expander 65 to which the CPU 60B is connected and a port thereof to which the HDD 70C is connected, thereby establishing a connection between the CPU 60B and the HDD 70C.